A Craig en su cumpleaños 17
by Zamskyetye
Summary: En su cumpleaños número 14 le regalé su videojuego favorito. En su cumpleaños número 15 le regalé una colección de películas. En su cumpleaños 16 le regalé un CD original de Soundtracks de películas. En su cumpleaños 17 le regalé mi indiferencia. Lo siento, Craig.


Tweek POV:

Paseando por el pequeño centro comercial de South Park, mis manos resguardándose del frío en mis bolsillos y mi nariz con un ligero tono rojo, buscando el regalo perfecto de este año.  
No podía ser un simple regalo, tenía que significar muchas cosas… o más bien, experiencias; tenía que ser aún mejor que el regalo del año pasado y el doble de genial que el del año antepasado. Aunque me costara semanas encontrar algo perfecto, casi siempre veía algo indicado y solo un poco fuera de mis ingresos, lo cual sigue siendo bueno ahora que mis papás me dieron trabajo.

En fin, estoy en el centro comercial de South Park para encontrar el regalo perfecto para Craig, mi mejor amigo.  
Recorriendo los largos pasillos, esquivando a la gente distraída y de vez en cuando siendo señalado por los niños traviesos que corretean por ahí, observo la primera tienda.

"_Vicky's Place" _Obviamente yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí, además, el nombre en sí es sospechoso. Me alejé lo más rápido que pude de ahí.

"_Calvin Klein" _Me acerqué a la ventana un poco, la luz que estaba por encima de los maniquíes desnudos no me ayudaba en nada, solo hacía lucir la tienda más elegante y menos iluminada. Mi aliento choca contra el cristal y me acerco un poco más, aún no pued-

"¿Se le ofrece algo, joven?"

Una chica aparentemente mayor que yo se acerca hacia mí, golpeando con sus largos tacones el suelo y desprendiendo una gran cantidad de perfume en el ambiente. Me enderezo un poco para no parecer más pequeño que ella, pero no me sirve de nada, aún sin tacones ella puede ver por encima de mi cabeza.

"-Agh-disculpe, ¿qué venden aquí? ¿Porqué la tienda está tan oscura?"

"Vendemos trajes de la mejor tela y está oscura porque es un truco que atrae a los clientes, dígame, ¿puedo ayudarle?"

¿Un truco para atraer a los clientes? ¿Quiere decir, que tan solo cambiar la iluminación de un lugar, las personas se van a sentir obligadas a entrar? Debo probar eso con la tienda de café de mis padres…

"Eh, no. Pensé que vendían algo menos serio… disculpe."

Empiezo a seguir mi camino cuando oigo cómo sus tacones golpean de nuevo contra el suelo. Pienso en salir corriendo antes de que me arrastre a esa nada confiable tienda pero antes siquiera de agarrar aliento, se detiene. Volteo disimuladamente y la miro entretenida con un posible cliente. Sigo mi camino.

La siguiente tienda tiene un aroma dulce, por lo que pude deducir que ahí se vendían postres. A Craig no le gustan las cosas dulces, entonces no.  
Sigo pasando las tiendas y ninguna me atrae en lo absoluto; tiendas de zapatos, tiendas donde tocan tus manos sin cesar y ni siquiera sabes si se lavaron las manos, más tienda de ropa, comida, joyería ¡AGH! Estoy esperando a desesperarme y a hacer más pesados mis pasos, MAÑANA es el cumpleaños de Craig y se está haciendo tarde.

Es por eso que siempre anticipo un mes y dedico mis tardes libres a buscar un buen regalo. Siento cómo mi pecho se oprime y casi puedo ver el rostro de Craig cuando le digo que no tengo nada para él… luce igual pero noto que está _decepcionado_ de mí. Desde el incidente con Stan y los demás él solo piensa en tener un cumpleaños normal, si llego con las manos vacías no solo no será un cumpleaños normal, no será _nada._

Abro mis ojos de golpe al sentir una superficie suave contra mi nariz. Seguramente se trataba de un cartel de publicidad por lo que traté de empujarlo hacia la izquierda. Era algo sumamente duro, no podía moverlo.

"Hey, chico, ¿te sientes bien?"

"¡Gah!"

"¿Gah? ¿Qué es gah? Esa palabra no existe en el vocabulario Na'vi, ¿acaso imita-?"

"D-disculpe por haber chocado con usted, no lo vi… -eek- ¿qué es Na'vi?"

El sujeto, que ahora lo podía ver mejor, retrocedió unos pasos y llevó una mano a su boca como ademán de haberlo insultado. Es más grande y por mucho más fuerte que yo, un golpe suyo y estaré escupiendo-

"¿No sabes qu-?"

"¡SANGRE!"

"… ¿Te sientes bien? Creo que te golpeé muy fuerte…"

"Si…" Asentí lentamente para que mi cordura se hiciera evidente "… No conocía esta parte del _ngh_ centro comercial, ¿dónde estoy?"

"La sección Geek." Cruzó sus brazos mientras elevaba como un héroe su cabeza. Me di cuenta en ese instante de que él estaba usando una camisa negra con el logo de Star Wars… y obviamente se sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

"Soy Francis, ¿buscabas algo en particular?"

"Uh, soy Tweek y estoy buscando…" Sus gafas cuadradas tomaron brillo y supe inmediatamente que él era el indicado para ayudarme, "… algo para un chico que adora las películas de ciencia-ficción."

"Bien Tweek," Se tronó los dedos de ambas manos y se acomodó los lentes de nuevo, "… sígueme a la Cueva del Dragón."

"¿Cueva del Dragón?"

Ahí, situada en una esquina, se encontraba una tienda negra, con una superficie que simulaba ladrillos y pocas luces iluminando el interior. Me pregunto si…

"¿D-de casualidad conoces a la chica que trabaja en -_ack-_ la tienda Calvin Klein?"

"¿Jannice? Si, es mi novia."

Ahora entiendo por qué se siente tan orgulloso de ser un 'geek'.

Entramos por la amplia puerta e inmediatamente salió humo morado, cubriendo totalmente el suelo y dándole al ambiente un aspecto aún más cool.

"¿Te gusta? Yo mismo hice los dispensadores de aire."

"Si, se ve genial."

Sobre nosotros había una esfera negra que girando alternaba luces verdes, moradas y rojas sobre nosotros. Parecía como si yo hubiera entrado a otra dimensión más tranquila y ni siquiera me había percatado de esta maravillosa tienda.

"Sígueme, lo que buscas debe de estar por aquí."

Nos dirigimos a un cuarto puerta estaba cubierta de esas estampas que brillan en la oscuridad, tenían forma de planetas y estrellas.  
"SPACE", era la inscripción de la puerta con enormes luces neón color azul.

"Adelante, ábrela. Todos aman esta puerta."

"¿En serio puedo?"

Asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos otra vez. Sinceramente, es el geek con más confianza que he visto en la vida.  
Puse mi mano en la exótica perilla iluminada, estaba fría y la emoción que sentí hizo que mi mano apretara el gatillo. Sí, no era una puerta común y corriente.  
Prendió una luz y se adelantó mientras yo admiraba el alrededor; había estampas fosforescentes por todo el lugar y muchas lámparas de lava situadas estratégicamente, había pósters de películas como Star Wars y esas cosas, figuras de acción de personajes que tristemente no pude reconocer. Todo lucía tan… caro, pero ahorré lo suficiente para comprar un traje de Calvin Klein.

"Aquí está."

Se acercó a mí y sacó un control remoto. Unas luces que estuvieron ocultas por la oscura naturalidad del cuarto se prendieron una a una. Entonces, pude admirar completamente lo que estaba en los brazos de Francis.

"¡E-es…!"

"Oh sí, Una nave espacial o-r-i-g-i-n-a-l de Star Wars, de primera generación…"

"… Ha de costar mucho…"

"Así es, pero puedo hacerte un descuento."

"¿En serio –_ngh_-?"

"Si, además, tengo la extraña sensación de que tú perteneces aquí."

No entendí a qué se refería pero por el momento no preguntaré, de hecho, pienso regresar una vez más a este lugar.  
Salimos del asombroso cuarto SPACE y nos dirigimos al mostrador. Pagué lo necesario y me sobró más que suficiente para comprar el más caro de los cafés de Harbucks.  
Tomé la bolsa –que era la más genial bolsa que había visto en mi vida-, me despedí de Francis haciendo lo que él llamaba el 'Bro Fist' y salí de la tienda, con una gran sonrisa triunfal en mi rostro.

* * *

Me dirigí junto con Clyde a la casa de los Tucker y por primera vez y desde que vamos a la casa de Craig a celebrar, íbamos temprano. No piensen mal, si tuviéramos la oportunidad de llegar siempre a la hora que él dice, lo haríamos, pero siempre sucede algún contratiempo que extrañamente solo parece afectarnos a Clyde y a mí.  
Íbamos llegando a la esquina cuando escuchamos chillar las llantas de un carro muy cerca de nosotros. Volteé alarmado cuando vi que el coche iba directamente hacia nosotros. Clyde reaccionó más rápido y empujó a ambos hacia atrás.

"¡Fíjate anima… ¿Token?"

El conductor bajó el vidrio polarizado y efectivamente era Token, sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente, y señalando a Clyde.

"¡No hay tiempo! Sube al auto Clyde, tienes que acompañar-"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? Cielos viejo, casi no-"

"¡No hay tiempo! ¡Sube! Tweek, tú ve con Craig."

Clyde se paró, me tomó el brazo y me levantó increíblemente rápido. Siempre he envidiado a mis amigos por su fuerza.  
Clyde entró al carro saltando por encima, Token posee un carro descapotable.

"¡Dile a Craig que vamos a tardar un poco!"

Token arrancó y vi cómo Clyde trataba de ponerse frenéticamente el cinturón de seguridad. Arrancaron dejando atrás un montón de tierra y a mí sin poder decir qué es lo que acababa de pasar.

Regresando a la normalidad, ya iba llegando a la casa de Craig. Decidí simplemente pasar por el jardín, saludarlo primero, darle el regalo y hacer el más genial saludo que había en la tierra (¿olvidé mencionar que Craig y Token lo inventaron?).  
Mi plan falló pues su familia se encontraba afuera, acomodando algunas sillas para los cuatro y otras cosas más.  
Busqué con la mirada a Craig, que no se encontraba por ninguna parte en el jardín.

"Hola, Tweek."

Bajé la mirada un poco al reconocer esa voz femenina. Ruby que llevaba chaqueta morada y una falda blanca me observaba detenidamente, analizándome. Típico de ella, había madurado mentalmente con rapidez e incluso podía intimidar más que su hermano Craig. Para mi suerte, ella me considera un amigo cercano.

"Sé que buscas a mi hermano, está en el parque de en frente."

"Gracias."

"No tarden, necesito que alguien me ayude a armar el rifle de papá." Si, esa es la Ruby de catorce años que conozco.

Me dirigí hacia allá con el regalo entre mis brazos. Lo puse en una caja un poco más larga que ancha y estaba recubierta por un papel de planetas que Francis me regaló. Era un poco predecible lo que había adentro pero, según yo, seguía siendo misterioso.

Llegué e inmediatamente reconocí el chullo azul de Craig, sentado en una banca. Al parecer estaba con alguien pero no pude ver con certeza quién era pues había un enorme árbol detrás de ellos, cubriendo gran parte del cuerpo de la otra persona.  
Craig echó su cabeza para atrás mientras sacaba un humo gris por la boca, formando pequeñas nubes grises encima de él y la otra persona. ¡Ack! ¡Le dije que no fumara más¡

Cautelosamente empecé a rodear el árbol de lejos, Craig podía estar con un vendedor de drogas y mi deber como su mejor amigo es cuidar que nada le pase a él o a sus pulmones.  
Me oculté en una vieja rueda giratoria cubierta de ramas y hojas, la camisa que llevo es verde y mis pantalones son negros así que puedo ocultarme bien.  
Me asomé lentamente por encima de los tubos oxidados y aunque los dos se encontraban un poco lejos, aún podía ver los ojos de Craig con claridad. Buena señal.

Craig estaba sentado a la izquierda por lo que no pude ver totalmente al otro sujeto, que estaba jugueteando con Craig, empujándolo y Craig devolviéndole el gesto. No sé mucho de esas cosas pero un vendedor de droga usualmente hace todo rápido y aquella persona parecía estar tomando su tiempo.  
Craig se levantó de la banca, dejando por fin expuesto a su sospechoso acompañante. El sujeto llevaba la ropa en su mayoría naranja y llevaba un paliacate café cubriendo su boca y nariz.

Kenny, sin duda.

Pensé en dejar de preocuparme, ir a saludarlos como una persona totalmente normal y recordarle a Craig las mil ciento veinticuatro razones que encontré para no fumar a temprana edad. Apoyé mi pie derecho firmemente para poder pararme sin caer, la nieve no ayuda nada. Coloqué mi mano sobre el robusto tronco del árbol y volteé en dirección a Craig y a Kenny, solo para darme cuenta de que se estaban besando y-

"¡Gah!"

Cubrí mi boca rápidamente y me agaché, volviendo a mi posición anterior. Aparté unos tubos y demás fierros para dejar mi vista libre al centro.  
Al parecer no me habían visto, pero seguían besándose lo cual me hizo enojar y desear no estar ahí.  
Fue más que suficiente para mí, yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí o con ellos dos. Salí como pude de mi práctico escondite y me dirigí hacia la casa de los Tucker.

Un escalofrío recorrió descaradamente mi espalda y me di cuenta de que había dejado mi abrigo en la cafetería de mis padres, aunque eso no parecía importarme ahora. Me sentía muy molesto y sabía perfectamente la razón, más no con certeza porqué esa era la razón.  
Sé que no soy homofóbico, he visto muchas veces al señor Garrison besarse incontables veces con otros hombres… ¿Por qué me siento así de frustrado?  
Mis pies se detuvieron cuando había llegado a la entrada de la casa de Craig, un hábito, supongo, pero ahí no es a donde quería dirigirme.  
Di la vuelta y nuevamente entré al jardín, encontrando solo a Ruby, armando el rifle del que hablaba.

"Qué bueno que est… ¿dónde está Craig?"

La chica dejó de mirar el rifle cuando mi silencio se hizo notar. Observé cómo sus ojos buscaban alrededor a Craig y luego sus ojos se posaron sobre mí.  
Me acerqué a ella y me agaché hasta quedar casi a su altura. Le entregué el preciado regalo que había llevado conmigo a mi 'misión' y luego la vi directamente a los ojos.

"Lamento no poder ayudarte, seguramente Craig lo hará."

"¿Te vas?"

"Sólo voy por mi abrigo, regresaré más al rato."

"¿Quieres que le diga a Craig que t-?"

"No, estoy bien… pero dile que Token y Clyde se van a tardar un poco en llegar."

Me alejé lentamente, salí del jardín y me dirigí a la cafetería. Miré por última vez hacia el parque, observando a lo lejos dos siluetas caminando.  
Sentí frío recorrer mis manos, la nave y toda su genialidad se habían desprendido de mí, dejándome vacío aunque yo sabía que no era exactamente eso. Decidí pensarlo un poco más cuando llegara a la cafetería pero, algo dentro de mí, me advertía que no lo hiciera


End file.
